Broken Games BEN Drowned X Sally Fanfic
by xPerceiveTheTruthx
Summary: BEN and Sally have finally met, and after a while love blooms. But, BEN is a 'pure' creepypasta while Sally is not. When Slender sends BEN away to join Zalgo's army, how will Sally cope when she's left with a bunch of broken games to remember him by?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Games

A BEN X Sally fanfic

Alright! So I (finally) got around to writing a little bit! Yays! Pixellated love might be a little bit late in coming, as I want to hold it for a while!

Enjoy the first chappie of Broken Games!

Chapter One ~Sally~

"Please?" I beg, although my hopes are fading.

The boy in front of me shakes his head firmly. "No. You're not allowed to kill until you're the same age as me, you know that, Sally,"

I pout, sticking out my bottom lip for emphasis. "But BEN… I'll never be your age!"

BEN crosses the room, his back to me now. Carefully, he bends down over an old, worn cardboard box, sorting through it's contents. I stride over to him, trying to look as imposing and grown up as possible, but it just makes him laugh.

"You should really stop trying to persuade me to take you. You can't even travel through cyberspace like I can, and just how does a midget like you plan to kill a full grown human?"

I blink, surprised at his outburst. It's not like he's a quiet person or anything, but that was just out of personality for him. BEN finally finds what he's looking for, a game cartridge.

"And now, I'll see you later, Sally,"

I stare angrily after him as he disappear, off to terrorize another victim, I'd guess. I pull myself onto his bed, putting my chin on my knees, and wept.

Usually, I hide the fact that I'm not a 'pure' creepypasta as they call it. I'm not fully insane. It causes the 'pure ones' to treat me horribly, including the fact that I'm not allowed to kill. BEN, however _is_ a 'pure' creepypasta, and he knows it. He can be soooo annoying, putting me down like that. It's not my fault that I'm not dead or insane! Ha! I'm actually glad I didn't ever drown!

"What a stupid way to die!"

"Thanks, Sally. Nice to know what you think of me,"

I turn around to see BEN has returned.

"D…Did I just say all that out loud?" I stutter. If I did, I'm in big trouble. BEN will tell Slendy, and then I'll get beat, or worse, exiled.

BEN walks over to his bed, footsteps echoing through the room. It surprises me when he sits beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. "You did. I kind of understand though, so don't worry, I won't tell Slendy. _If_ you don't bother me."

I nod, slightly relieved, but amazed that a 'pure' creepypastasuch as him would help an 'unpure' one like me. It just doesn't happen. Confusion sweeps over me. Maybe this is a trap, or a ploy!

"I….I'll be going now!" I stutter before running out.

Hope you liked it, more to come (soon!). Review, Follow and Favourite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Games Ch.2**

**I don't own BEN, Sally or any other Creepypasta, sadly…..**

BEN watched carefully as Sally fled the room, before taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. "Wonder what Slendy'll say when he realises what I've just done…?"

He tried his best to forget about it, but it was like that thought couldn't possibly leave his mind. Annoyed, he switched on the N64 and slid in a copy of Majora's mask. That was bound to get his thoughts back on track, right?

Wrong.

BEN threw down the controller about fifteen minutes later and ran out the door, into the kitchen of Slender Mansion.

"Sleeeennnndddyyyy!"

Slenderman sighed and narrowed his non-existent eyes. "Ben."

BEN skidded to a halt. "Have you seen Sally? She ran away earlier, and I'm not entirely sure of her whereabouts…." 

Slenderman thought for a moment, wondering why BEN actually cared. After all, 'Pure Creepypastas' weren't meant to.

"Yeah… I think she went into the woods. BEN, you don't have time to look for her,"

"Awwww… sure I do!" BEN retorted gleefully, shifting the knife in his boot. "Come on, stop being such a spoilsport!"

Slendy sighed and retreated back to washing the dishes. BEN, satisfied now, took off into the woods.

Then he heard the scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know, short chapter! I'm so so sorry, but good new is I'm back! I couldn't update 'cause I was in the hospital, but I'll update more frequently now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Games Ch.3**

**I don't own BEN, Sally or any other Creepypasta, sadly…..**

BEN had been running for what seemed like hours. It turned out the slender woods were much, much bigger than he had originally thought. Panting, he sat down beside the stump of an old, withered oak tree.

White clouds dotted the dark blue sky, and BEN began to feel all hope leaving him of ever finding Sally. She was too good at hiding. He blamed it on the hide and seek she seemed to constantly play.

"Sally?" BEN called, shivering slightly in the freezing cold. "Sally?!"

No reply.

BEN cursed under his breath and pulled out a DS from his back pocket. He undid the top and checked the coding in the game. After a bit of switching around, he had a sufficient tracker. The demon switched it on and searched the area for any nearby creepypasta life signals.

BEN grinned slowly as it lit up in one direction. "Yes! That just has to be Sally…!"

The young demon raced off in that direction, shortly seeing Sally sitting in an Aspen tree. "Sally!"

He teleported up to her, and, in her surprise she fell out of the tree. BEN sighed and dived down, catching her nimbly.

"You shouldn't be doing dangerous things, Sally," he teased gently, "Because-"

"Because I'm not 'Pure' right? That's all you ever tell me!" Sally hissed furiously, jumping and squirming out of his hold and racing away.

BEN turned and ran after her, narrowly missing branches and low flying birds. "That's not what I was going to say! Wait up! Sally! Sally?"

Sally had gone.

BEN hung his head and drifted back to Slender Mansion.

**Sally's POV**

Sally cried and cried. It was so unfair! Everybody treated her like something horrid. Nobody ever saw her for her ability, or who she was, and that sucked!

"I can do it," she whimpered into herself, standing up and brushing off her dress, "I'm just as good as any of them. I just need to make them see. See the real person I am,"

Sally turned and paced around for a while, thinking of a good plan. "They need to see how good I am. My skill. My strength. My ability. My speed." She paused, "They need to. They have to!"

Sally blinked sadly. Nobody even cared anymore. Sure… BEN had come after her… but that hardly mattered. BEN was just… well, BEN was just BEN. Annoying, stupid, a tease…. And yet.. he was kind, caring and maybe cute.

Sally shook those thoughts out of her head, scolding herself for even thinking them. Then the idea hit her.

"They need to see me kill,"


End file.
